


Beauty and the Sneeze

by RacheltheEwe



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Floof, Otome - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheltheEwe/pseuds/RacheltheEwe
Summary: A brief glimpse into your life with Zen after RFA's first party with you; Zen returns home from his commercial shoot and you take care of him.





	Beauty and the Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, so please let me know how it is! I thought something cutesy would be easier for a first time piece, but I do have some lemons and smutty ideas. I hope you enjoy!

"Hey babe *sniff* I just fiiiin*achoo* sorry. Finished the commercial and shoot *sniff*."  
"Oh Zen, are you all right? You don't sound well."  
" *achoo* it's just my allergy. I only had about 15 minutes total with Jumin's furball*sniff*, but just being in the saaaa*sniff* saaa*achoo* same set as her has really messed with me."  
"Well make sure you get here as soon as you can, I'll be waiting to make you feel better."  
"Ohhh*sniff*kay, Jumin is sending me home with his driver. *sniff* I can't wait to see you *achoo* Sorry. "  
"Don't worry, I love you.  
"Alright, *sniff* love you too."

Just as I go to hang up, I can hear Zen sneeze and start to curse Elizabeth the 3rd. I can't help but laugh, and also hope that he didn't hear me. It's been a month since my first party with RFA, and things have moved quite fast between Zen and I. When the party ended, Zen refused to let me go back to the apartment, so I've been at his place ever since. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to wake up beside him every morning and know that I'm loved and safe.

I start to make up his side of the bed for when he comes home. I ready the humidifier and boxes of tissues, place his antihistamines and a water bottle on his table, and make sure that there is a change of clean, cat hair free clothes for him. "Or maybe he wouldn't want to wear them?" I hope to myself, and began to imagine Zen's barely clothed, statuesque figure, the figure that I've come to know so lovingly well in this short time. I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn, when I suddenly hear the front door open.

"Babe *sniff* I'm home," Zen says before letting out a sneeze. I meet him in the living room and try my best to hold back my laughter. "*sniff* what's wroo*sniff* wrong*achoo*?" He asked while placing his things down. "Well, um, you're starting to look like a cherry," I told him and then let my giggles out. His normally pale, slender face is now slightly puffy with red splotches. 

"Ugh*sniff* I knew it! 15 minutes! *achoo* that's all the time I spent with that *sniff* jerk's furball. And now *sniff* my babe thinks I look like a cherry!" 

"Well, I like cherries," I coyly tell Zen as I lead him to the bedroom.  
"You do? Well, I can be your cherry," Zen whispers in my ear before sneezing. "Ugh! I'm so *sniff* sorry!"  
I can't help but laugh about the whole incident, "Don't worry, just change your clothes and lay down. I need to wipe my face now." I walk into the bathroom and take some tissues to the side of my face as Zen starts to talk to me from our room. 

"You did*sniff* all this for me?"  
"Well yeah, that's what a girlfriend does when her boyfriend isn't feeling well. Do you need some eye drops?"  
"*achoo* yes please. Babe, I must be the *sniff* luckiest guy in the world."  
"Here," I hand him the drops and sit beside him on the bed. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, I just need to relax *sniff* with you by my side."  
"I can definitely do that," I say with a smile as I slide into bed next to him. "But I want to try something out. "  
"What is it?" Zen asks me with a puzzled look.  
"I want to be the big spoon," I say in my most serious tone with a stern look on my face, "l don't want any more snot on my face or hair."

Zen starts to chuckle and whine at the same time, "Baaabe, I *sniff* said I was sorry. But I think this will*achoo* be a good idea."  
"Good!" I slide up my side of the bed slightly so that Zen and I are almost equal in height, and wrap my arms around him while pulling him into me. "You're like my own Zen bear now," I giggle into his back.  
"Hmm, maybe *sniff* we can do this more?"  
"I think we can. I want to show you that I can protect you too."  
"MC, I know you *sniff* can. Just seeing *achoo* what you did for me after our call shows how much you *sniff* love and care for me. But just know, you're my Princess. *sniff* and I will always make sure you are taken care of first."

I can't help leave a small trail of kisses on Zen's back once he's done, even if doing so will release "the beast."  
"I should probably stop before I get myself in trouble."  
"Yes, please," Zen says in a sexy growl.  
" So how was the shoot?"  
" Well, *sniff* you know Jumin, it was all about that damn cat! I know it was for cat food, but *sniff* that furball had more hair and make up people than I did!"  
"Haha, seems about right."  
"Don't laugh too much, *sniff* 90% of the shoot was for Elizabeth the 3rd. I only took about a dozen pictures with her, and then *sniff* filmed my part of the commercial in one take."  
"Did you have any lines?"  
"God, I don't want to tell you."  
"But I'm gonna see the ad soon, whether on the internet or the TV. "  
"Noooo*sniff*, it's too embarrassing."  
"But baaaabe, you always tell me your lines," I say with a pout. To get Zen to talk, I start up my kisses again, making a small heart on his right shoulder blade.  
"Gah! Fine, just so you'll stop * sniff* teasing me. I don't think I could do anything to you in my current state anyway, buuu*achoo* but I'll still tell you them."  
"Yay! A victory for MC!"  
"Don't think that I'll forget about this," Zen warns me, I can sense that he has a sly grin on his face. "Are you ready? It was supposed to be me singing a jingle, but Jumin decided at the last minute that it wasn't dignified enough for the food or the fur ball."  
"So what was it??"  
"Ugh, it was 'Now, doesn't that look meow-ch better? Holistic Mountain *sniff* Cat Food, special food for special cats.' Then I had to wink and say 'Meow~!'"  
"That wasn't that bad, it could've been 'meow-ch' worse."  
"MC, no...*sniff* don't."  
"Why, what's a 'meow-tter'?"  
Suddenly Zen flipped over to glare at me with his piercing crimson eyes.  
"Oh babe, you're looking 'meow-ch' better! Why so quiet all of the sudden? 'Cat' got you tongue?" I ask Zen while laughing away. 

Next thing I know, Zen straddles me and starts to tickle my ribs. "MC, I warned you! And now you have to pay for those horrible puns." I let him have his way for a few minutes, laughing until I cry, before I finally surrender. He stops his attack, and nears my face. "Good girl," he whispers on my lips before kissing them. I can feel my whole body shiver and my face redden. I'm longing for something more to happen, but Zen climbs off of me and returns to my side. I can't help but let out a sad sigh, and Zen notices it. 

"Oh my MC, I know you want more, and I do too. But I need *sniff* to rest, that antihistamine is starting to knock me out. Let me recharge, so that way I can give you my all later. I can't disappoint my Princess, right?" 

I nod my head, "But Zen? Can I still be the big spoon for a while?"

"Of course, anything for my babe," Zen says as he rolls back to his side and I get back into my position. I nuzzle my face into the back of his neck before giving him a small kiss there. It's not long before we both drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
